The Pool
by caRby
Summary: Carter shows Abby the garden of the mansion .. :-)


**_Summary_**: Carter shows Abby the garden of the mansion ..  
**_Rating_**: R for sexual content! So if you don't like that kind of fic or if you're not old enough - please don't read.  
**_Spoilers_**: None ..  
**_Disclaimer_**: Nope .. not mine - sadly.  
**_Feedback_**: Yes please. :-)  
**_Notes_**: My best friend challenged me to write something about Carby and a pool .. and that's what came out of it .. ;-) I hope you'll like it ..  
  
**_"The Pool"_**  
  
I smile, watching her from afar as she's staring at the buffet in front of her, looking somewhat forlorn, while I'm standing between my grandparents, talking about the foundation. At least I think that's what they're talking about - I'm not really paying attention to their words since I spotted her.   
  
I feel a little guilty that I brought her here and that she's standing there all alone now. I feel the strong urge to walk over to her.   
  
"John?" my grandmother brings me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear what I said?"   
  
I shake my head, trying to take my eyes off of Abby and to focus on my grandmother and on what she's telling me. "No, I'm sorry. What did you say?" I ask her embarrassed. She knows I'm not really interested in the family business but I could at least pay attention at events like this.   
  
"I just said that your father could do with a little help from you with the family foundation," she repeats for me.   
I nod when I turn my head towards her, still not really paying attention. I'm surprised when I'm met by a frown from her. "What?"   
"John, where are you with your thoughts, dear?" she asks me, shaking her head.   
"I'm sorry, Gamma. But my friend – Abby .. I introduced you to her earlier. She was so kind to come here with me. But now she's standing over there all alone .."   
  
My grandmother smiles at me knowingly. "Go over to her, John."   
My smile gets wider and I'm sure I'm blushing. "Are you sure?"   
She nods. "Go over to her and talk to her."   
  
I can't help but grin when I lean over to her and give her a kiss on the cheek, not letting her tell me this twice. "Thank you, Gamma."   
She nods again. "Go," she adds, nodding towards Abby.   
  
I walk up to her slowly, still with a huge smile plastered all over my face while she's standing with her back towards me.   
"Bored or hungry?" I whisper into her ear as I'm standing just inches behind her. I can smell the scent of her shampoo in her hair and a hint of her perfume reaches my nostrils. I've smelled many perfumes, but hers – mixed with her scent – takes my breath away.   
  
She jumps slightly at the sound of my voice and drops her canapé. But she can't hide a smile when she sees that it's me. "God, you scared me," she whispers to me and bends down to pick up the food she dropped.   
  
I can't help but let my gaze linger on her body for a moment, admiring the soft curves of her back, her butt .. "Don't worry about that," I tell her, taking a hold of her hand to keep her from picking it up. "Someone will clean that up."   
She shakes her head. "I don't want _someone_ to clean that up. It's embarrassing."   
This time _I_ shake my head. "Nobody saw it was you," I tell her with a wink, gesturing around the room.   
  
She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, just your grandmother, your grandfather, the president .." she answers me, mimicking my gesture, trying to keep a serious face. But she fails quickly at her last remark.   
  
I know she's not serious. But I want to reassure her anyway. "The president is not here. And even if he was – he'd be too caught up in talking to all the other important people here. It's interesting that you worry about the impression you make on my grandparents, though," I add with another wink. "Are you planning to accompany me more often at events like this?"   
  
She blushes slightly – but that only makes her even more beautiful and irresistible. I only know her for a little more than a year – but I fell for her from the beginning. And now I can hardly stand it anymore to be her friendly only.   
"I don't know, maybe," she finally answers, looking away from me.   
  
"So?" I ask her, trying to get rid of the sudden tension between us. It's not negative – but I prefer a relaxed atmosphere.   
"So what?" she asks me back, looking at me again with a confused look on her face.   
"Bored or hungry?"   
She grins as she remembers my original question. "A bit of both I guess," she admits and gives me the cutest smile one can imagine.   
"Well, here's plenty of food," I tell her with a laugh and nod towards the buffet.   
"That's not food," she answers me with a laugh.   
"Appetizers."   
"That's not proper food for me."   
  
"Hmm," I say, scratching my chin to emphasize that I'm trying to think of a solution. "I can't come up with any other food right now .. but we could do something against the boredom," I offer her, raising my eyebrows.   
She raises her eyebrows as well. "And that would be?" she asks, cocking her head to one side, looking at me.   
"Did you see the garden?"   
She shakes her head.   
I laugh. "Do you want to see it?"   
She shrugs her shoulders. "Why not."   
  
"Let's go then," I suggest and offer her my arm to link it with hers and she accepts immediately without second thoughts.   
That's the closest I've ever been to her – and the feeling is thrilling.   
  
oOoOoOo  
  
"This is not a garden, this is a park! It's _huge_," she exclaims as we stroll through the garden behind the house. "It's hard to believe that we're still in the middle of Chicago. It looks like a tropical island."   
I smile at her. "My grandmother has a thing for exotic plants .."   
"This is really beautiful," she interrupts me. "Thank you for showing me," she adds, turning towards me to kiss my cheek.   
  
I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and _really_ kiss her. But I'm not sure whether this is what she wants, too. So I decide to just smile, enjoy the feeling of her soft lips on my skin and lead her on to the next attraction of the Carter mansion.   
  
"You didn't see the best yet."   
She gives me a curious look. "And that would be?"   
"There," I tell her and point at the pool behind the pine trees. "The pool is hardly used by my grandparents. But Bobby and me used to have a lot of fun in there," I tell her with a wistful smile. Thinking of Bobby makes me happy. But it also makes me sad that we only had so little time together.   
She notices my silence and reaches up to cup my cheek with one of her hands, just letting it linger there for a moment, saying nothing.   
  
To feel her hand on me comforts me immediately and she notices that I feel better and turns towards the pool. I'm amazed what an effect a simple gesture like that from her can have on me when her voice brings me out of my thoughts.   
  
"Everything seems to be extra large here," she tells me with a wink. "I've seen lakes smaller than this _pool_."  
I stick my tongue out at her playfully before I begin to study her again. She looks so beautiful tonight that I can still hardly take my eyes off of her.   
I don't know where it's coming from, but suddenly I take all my courage to ask her something really crazy. "Wanna swim a bit?"   
  
She gives me exactly the look I expected. A mixture of shock but excitement at the same time. It takes her a moment before she answers. "Excuse me?"   
"Swim .. in the pool."   
"Are you serious?"   
I grin. "Sure."   
  
She seems to contemplate my suggestion for a moment. "We'll freeze to death!"   
I shake my head. "Abby, it's a warm July night. And the pool is heated. If that's your only concern – you don't have to worry about that."   
  
She seems to be thinking again. "I don't have my swim suite with me."   
"Who needs a swim suite?" I challenge her, giving her a mischievous smile.   
"_I_ do."   
"Come on, we'll just go in our underwear."   
She gives me a smile. "You know that you don't wear a bra under a dress like this, right?" she asks me, pointing at her dress.   
"Well, I wouldn't mind .." I begin, scratching the back of my head, blushing slightly.   
She laughs. "What will your grandparent's guests say?" she interrupts me and I'm surprised that she's not protesting more.   
"They wouldn't know. The house is a few hundred meters away from the pool. Nobody will know that we're in here," I reassure her. "And I'll switch the lights off," I add as I walk over towards the switch and turn the dim light inside of the pool off.   
  
She seems to consider my offer seriously.   
"You first," she finally tells me with a grin.   
I nod. "Okay."   
  
I begin by taking off my shoes, followed by my tie while she's watching me and I make a little pause. I don't know what she has in mind. Will she really follow me afterwards? Or does she just want that I make a fool out of myself?   
"Go on," she interrupts my thoughts with a smile.   
  
I do so by taking off my socks, jacket and shirt, followed finally by my pants until I stand in front of her naked – apart from the boxer shorts I'm still wearing.   
She studies my body with interest, carefully trying to not appear staring. But it seems like she enjoys what she sees.   
  
"Your turn," I tell her, opening my arms to emphasize that I fulfilled my part of the deal.   
She takes one last look towards the mansion to make sure that there really won't be anyone watching us before she puts her bag down and takes off her shoes.   
"And now I already need your help," she giggles nervously and turns her back towards me to let me open her dress.   
  
I can hardly believe my luck when I walk up to her in anticipation.   
I take a hold of the zipper of her dress and open it slowly, exposing her bare back. That alone is enough to arouse me. I take a step back quickly to not smell her anymore, to be out of the heat her body radiates.   
  
She finally pulls her dress down and steps out of it carefully, placing it on a near standing bench. Now she's not wearing more than her panties, standing in front of me with her back facing me.   
  
I shiver when she finally turns around and I can admire her beautiful body.   
I always knew she was pretty – but not that she's that pretty.   
  
I fear I'm staring as she begins to look uncomfortable and begins to bring her arms up to cover her exposed upper body.   
"Don't," I whisper to her as I walk closer to her and take her hands down gently. "You're beautiful. No reason to cover anything."   
  
She gives me a shy smile and allows me to let my hands rest on her shoulders, slowly wandering downwards the sides of her body until I finally take a hold of her hand. "Come with me," I tell her, leading her to the pool and taking the steps into the water with her hand held in mine tightly.   
  
The water isn't deep so we're standing about shoulder deep in the warm water now, just looking at each other. How beautiful she is really takes my breath away.   
We don't say anything for a while. I don't dare to move closer towards her. And she doesn't seem to be sure about what to do either. But finally she takes a step towards me, wraps her arms around my neck and leans in to kiss me softly.   
  
The sensation of her lips on mine is incredible and gives me another shiver. I can see goose bumps appear all over her body as well.   
"Are you cold?" I ask her concerned as we both pull back from the kiss to catch some air.   
She shakes her head shyly – which makes me smile.   
  
Her hands are still around my neck and I dare to touch her, too now, wrapping my arms around her tightly, holding her close for a moment before I begin to let my hands wander over her back slowly and carefully.   
I don't dare to let my hands move any lower until she pulls back again to kiss me and begins to let her hands run over my chest, brushing over my nipples lightly which causes them to turn into firm little nubs.   
  
I take that as the silent agreement that this will be more than just swimming and let my hands wander over her butt lightly, causing her lips to let a soft moan escape.   
  
She pulls back slightly and leans down a bit to capture one of my nipples with her mouth and I reach out to let my hands run over the slight curves of her breasts, brushing over her erect nipples, kneading them lightly. The sensation of her skin on mine is really an incredible feeling.   
  
She moans a bit louder in response and I can feel her hot breath on my chest. That alone adds to my arousal and the tent in my boxers becomes bigger and bigger, brushing lightly against her stomach in the process.   
  
It must be obvious by now – but she doesn't seem to mind. It's the opposite. She leans backwards a little to give me better access to her chest.   
I bring my mouth to her breasts after planting a trail of kisses along her neck and capture one of her firm nubs with my mouth and let my tongue flick over it lightly while my other hand caresses her other breast and I enjoy hearing her moans of pleasure.   
  
After a while my mouth switches to her other breast, caressing it softly as well while my free hand wanders over her stomach and further down slowly.   
I pause for a moment at her belly button, tracing patterns around it with my finger to see if she makes any attempts to stop me.   
But she doesn't and so I let my hand go further down to explore more of her body while my lips are back on hers, kissing her passionately.   
  
She moans against my mouth when I let my hand stroke up and down the soft skin of her thighs – the inside of her thighs, letting the back of my hand brush against her panties lightly on my way up.   
  
I feel her lower her body every time to meet my touch. I guess she enjoys what I'm doing. So the next time I go upwards again I turn the inside of my hand towards her body and let my hand rest between her legs.   
  
She moans again, reaching down with one of her hands to join me and to take a hold of my hand, signaling me that she wants me to touch her.   
I begin to stroke her gently through her panties, causing my penis to harden more and more inside of my boxers. To feel her folds through the thin material of her underwear turns the throbbing into an almost unbearable pulsating.   
  
I finally push the crotch of her panties aside and let one finger slip between her folds slowly. Her moans are louder now and filled with desire for me.   
I let my index finger run over the firm nub between her folds while I let my middle finger run along her opening, entering her just a little every now and then.   
  
I join her moans as I feel her hands on my boxers now.   
She's stroking along my erection slowly through the fabric before she lets her hand slip inside of my underwear and begins to mimic the movement of my hand between her legs, arousing me more and more while we both take off each other's remaining clothes.   
  
We can both tell that we're getting close, slowing down our actions but remain kissing, moving towards the steps again where the water isn't as deep as where we were before.   
I sit down on the first step and she sits down on my lap, facing me.   
The feeling of my stiff manhood rubbing between her moist folds is driving me crazy and I can tell that she's very aroused, too.   
  
"I have condoms in my pocket," she tells me in a whisper as she reaches behind me to get one out of her bag behind me.   
I cover her hands with mine, stopping her from opening the package. "Are you sure you want this?" I ask her carefully, looking into her eyes.   
She just nods and plants a soft kiss on my lips before she continues to open the condom.   
  
She reaches between us and rolls it over my erection – and even that adds to my already high state of arousal.   
  
We look into each other's eyes deeply and she kisses me again before she lifts her body off my lap slightly, grabs my penis and lets it run through her folds and over her clit briefly before she leads me inside of her and lowers her body again.   
  
We both moan at the feelings that rush through our bodies. I've never had feelings so intense with any other woman.   
After a moment she finally begins to move her hips lightly and I take a hold of her, holding her in place.   
  
The pace and force of her actions increase soon and she's grinding her hips against mine to intensify the feeling while she contracts her walls around my pulsating penis inside of her and I thrust up into her – gently at first but faster and harder as well the closer we both come to going over the edge.   
I let one of my hands cup one of her breasts now that she's bouncing on top of me while the other moves between her legs to give her clit gentle strokes to let her catch up with me as I know that it won't take much longer for me.   
  
She moans rather loudly now and I hope that we're really far enough from the house so that nobody can hear us.   
Just a moment later I feel her come, moaning my name silently, her walls clenching and unclenching around me which makes me come as well, moaning her name – before she collapses on my chest.   
  
I wrap my arms around her tightly and it takes us a moment to catch our breaths while my now soft penis is still inside of her.   
After a while she brings her body up again and just looks at me.   
  
The only light is coming from the moon and she's bathed in it. It's making her look even more beautiful than she is anyway.   
  
I'm overwhelmed with feelings when I look at her. This was the most beautiful experience I've ever had.   
"Abby?" I finally begin to speak.   
"Yeah?" she answers softly.   
I take a deep breath. "I .. I think I love you."   
  
She gives me the sweetest smile and kisses me softly.   
"No .. actually .. that's not true. I _know_ I love you."   
Her smile gets wider and she sighs deeply as well. "I love you, too."   
  
My heart skips a beat at her words and I pull her into my arms again.   
But I know this won't last forever.   
  
"Abby?"   
"Hmm?"   
"We should go back inside."   
She nods her head.   
"But I still love you," I add with a grin.   
"I still love you, too," she answers before I get another kiss and we get up to go back inside.   
  
The End.   



End file.
